


Rezos Nocturnos

by MetalCherry



Category: Anima: Beyond Fantasy, Anima: Beyond Memeverso
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalCherry/pseuds/MetalCherry
Summary: Rezar para calmarse, para apaciguar las imágenes de algunos sueños no siempre funciona. A veces, es necesario que alguien eche una mano.





	Rezos Nocturnos

**Author's Note:**

> Mira yo que sé. Enjoy el porno.
> 
> Situado justo después del capítulo 6.

En el cielo, la luna. Y bajo esta, una catedral.

La luz plateada se colaba por las vidrieras, dándole al lugar un aire etéreo y místico que hasta Octavo, que había vuelto de la Vigilia ese mismo día, era capaz de notar.

O lo había hecho al principio al menos. 

Ahora, de rodillas frente al altar, otros pensamientos ocupaban su mente, y ni siquiera dejaban que se concentrase en sus plegarias.

Casi habían muerto otra vez, la negrura de su brazo no parecía bajar, sus habilidades flaqueaban. Y también estaba el  _ otro _ asunto. Uno al que había dejado durmiendo en la habitación, y que había protagonizado ese sueño que… le había despertado así.

Cielos, iba a acabar cayendo en la tentación de sobrepasar la línea que él mismo se había marcado. Debía ser fuerte, y si los sentimientos de Tomás se desarrollaban de esa forma estaría bien, y si no, también. No era su lugar el proponer, o siquiera plantar aquella idea en su mente. 

Pero anhelaba tanto descansar junto a él… Tumbarse a su lado y mirarle dormir. Que la mañana les encontrase a ambos, y al abrir los ojos él ya estuviera despierto, contemplándole con una suave sonrisa.

O que en mitad de la noche, sus manos le despertaran. Que trazasen caminos sobre su ropa, y después bajo esta, haciendo que su piel se erizara al contacto. Poder tocar también sin miedo, sin tener que forzarse a quitar la mano o a mirar a otra parte. Beber de su figura con los ojos y después con los labios, rezarle y adorarle de una forma más física, más tangible, complacerle en cada deseo que tuviera... en cada orden que le dies...

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

Una voz grave y hosca le sacó de sus pensamientos, y Octavo abrió los ojos, encontrándose frente a él una pelvis. Y, un poco más arriba, la cara del inquisidor Aaron Levy. 

\- Y-y-yo nada, señor, sólo-sólo intentaba rezar un poco…  
\- ¿Jadeando como una perra en celo?

Había un pequeñísimo toque de diversión en el tono del hombre, pero Octavo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al suelo y sintiéndose lo más avergonzado que había estado nunca como para notarlo.

\- N-no, señor, verá, no era… no era mi intención… Solo pensamientos que se entrometen, es muy tarde y me cuesta mantener la concentración tras un sueñ… -Las palabras que salían atropelladas y en tono bajo, intentando ser una excusa y una explicación, acabaron traicionándole con un pequeño traspié.

\- Así que un sueño, ¿eh?

En ese momento, Octavo notó un tirón en su hábito, uno que le levantó un par de dedos del suelo, y al subir la cabeza se dio cuenta de que el inquisidor estaba tirando de la parte trasera del cuello.

\-  Arriba. Este no es lugar para esa clase de cosas.

El hombre le soltó, y echó a andar, parando un instante y mirándole por encima del hombro. 

\- ¿Vienes, o qué?

Octavo nunca supo qué fue lo que le impulsó a asentir, levantarse y seguirle. Echando la vista atrás, aquello había sido una clara invitación.

Quizá había tenido que ver el… problema que tenía en los pantalones, que había pensado por él, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba en otra sala. 

\- Te crees que no me he dado cuenta… Es él, ¿no?

Aarón Levy estaba de espaldas a él, y ahora que Octavo le miraba, no llevaba puesta la armadura, ni siquiera la cota de malla. Solo vestía una camisa y unos pantalones, y los ojos del rubio se perdieron por entre aquellos músculos. 

Normalmente eso no tenía ninguna connotación sexual… Normalmente. En ese instante, había ideas peligrosas nadando por su cabeza. 

\- Responde, muchacho. He hecho una pregunta.

El tono autoritario le hizo ponerse firme en el sitio, pero, de alguna forma, alimentó también aquel deseo.

\- Sí, señor. Pero no busco causarle problemas al santo. Mis defectos son… son solo míos. 

El inquisidor se dio la vuelta, clavando sus ojos en los del muchacho, y le agarró el rostro, obligándole a mirarle.

\- Sin embargo, piensas en ello incluso cuando sabes que no debes. Me pregunto si también piensas en él cuando miras a otros. 

Aquello… Aquello era  _ algo _ . Octavo abrió mucho los ojos, y el otro pareció sonreír levemente de medio lado. Peligro.

\- Ahí tienes la puerta. Puedes irte ahora. -La sombra de aquella media sonrisa se extendió.- O puedes quedarte, y averiguar por qué no te he matado aún.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Octavo, erizándole la piel, y contra todo pronóstico… se quedó. Algunas veces creía que era masoca. 

\- Buen chico.

La boca del inquisidor hizo suya la contraria, y ante el contacto el rubio pareció deshacerse. Toda su cordura saltó por la ventana, junto con su sentido de auto-preservación. Ahora le venía a la mente lo cerca que había visto la entrepierna del otro, y el gran tamaño que se intuía de lo que guardaba allí. Casi tan grande como lo que le había parecido que tenía Tomás...

A Octavo se le escapó un gemido que cortó el beso, y una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno apareció en la cara del otro.

\- Chico, que aún no te he tocado siquiera. -Dijo, mirándole desde arriba.- ¿Volviendo a pensar en lo que no debes?

La pregunta quedó sin respuesta cuando el inquisidor volvió a besarle, esta vez de forma más demandante y hambrienta, invadiendo su boca con la lengua. Octavo intentaba corresponder tan bien como podía, pero la situación le superaba, notaba la cabeza ligera y la cara caliente; seguro que seguía muy sonrojado.

El rubio finalmente se atrevió a posar las manos sobre el pecho del contrario, que respondió llevando las suyas propias al trasero, apretándole las nalgas y sacándole con esto un nuevo gemido, que retumbó por las paredes de la sala. Oírse así mandaba el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a un lugar muy lejano.

Cuando Aaron se acercó más a él, intentando juntar más sus cuerpos, Octavo no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente las piernas, ansiando más fricción, más roces; y el inquisidor se deshizo rápidamente del hábito del rubio, dejándole en ropa interior antes de que este se diera cuenta siquiera. Se le quedó mirando, con una ceja alzada. 

Su piel pálida, ligeramente rosada en todos los lugares adecuados, resplandecía con la luz de la luna casi como si se tratase del más suave mármol. Una imagen digna de ver, de aparecer en la más bella de las estatuas, en el más hermoso de los retratos- Si no fuera por ese brazo corrupto.

Aquello le llenaba de ira. Que un ser así de puro hubiera sido tocado por el vacío, mancillando su figura, manchando su alma y su mente… Deseaba salvarlo, clamar en contra de aquella injusticia, defender y vengar al joven. Pero, si por el contrario, fuese el mal el que trataba de ocultarse en la forma de un ángel, si se escondieran la locura y la sed de sangre en la cárcel de sus costillas… 

Ah, Dios, quería matarlo.

De momento, se conformaría con hacerlo suyo. Y además, seguro que eso enfadaba al “santo” aquel.

Sí, eso bastaría.

Octavo, que se había quedado quieto mientras el otro le miraba, comenzaba a sentir algo de ansiedad. ¿Y si no le gustaba su cuerpo? Sabía que distaba mucho del pináculo de la forma física, de gente como podían ser Tomás, Hilda, o el propio inquisidor. Estaba a punto de irse, de volver a vestirse en la más absoluta vergüenza, cuando las manos del contrario volvieron a su piel.

\- Ya creí… que no te gustaba.  
\- No busques halagos en mi voz, chico. No soy esa clase de hombre. -Dijo, pero puntuó sus palabras con un mordisco en la base de su cuello.

Aquella pequeña punzada de dolor, en contraposición a las caricias que le brindaban las manos del otro, le sacó un nuevo sonido, y mandó una oleada de calor a su bajo vientre. Al día siguiente tendría una marca… o varias. Aaron no era clemente, y aquello parecía incluir los actos de pasión. 

\- Basta de tonterías. De rodillas. 

Casi como un resorte, el rubio acató la orden, arrodillándose frente a él. 

Sabía qué era lo que el inquisidor quería, sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, cómo hacerlo. Y realmente quería hacerlo. Así que no esperó a una nueva orden para desabrocharle los pantalones y sacar su miembro.

Dios. Aquello iba a estar complicado.

Octavo se puso el pelo tras las orejas, tomando al otro en la mano, y se relamió levemente. Cuando el deseo se hacía con las riendas, sobretodo tras haber sido reprimido por tanto tiempo, todo explotaba. 

El rubio pasó sus labios por un lado, antes de volver a la punta y dejar un beso en esta. El inquisidor emitió un gemido bajo, agarrando su cabeza con una mano, y a Octavo no le hizo falta mirar hacia arriba para saber la mirada de hambre y deseo que tendrían sus ojos. Y antes de que pudiera impacientarse demasiado, abrió los labios y comenzó a meterse su erección en la boca. Lentamente, poco a poco, vigilando la respiración y sus dientes. Sería imposible tragarla por completo, pero haría lo que pudiera. 

Los gemidos del otro eran el premio a sus esfuerzos, y le levantaban el ego, haciendo que volviera a mover la cabeza de adelante atrás cada vez más rápido… hasta que la voz grave se escuchó de nuevo.

\- ¿Crees que él es tan grande como yo?

Nadie podría pasar por alto el tono burlón del inquisidor, y mucho menos Octavo. Lo malo fue que se imaginó a sí mismo… intentando hacerle lo mismo a Tomás…

\- ¿Crees… crees que él esperaría pacientemente? ¿O que cogería tu cabecita y…?

A pesar de la pausa, que él mismo había provocado con sus acciones, el peligro inherente en aquel tono hizo que un escalofrío le bajase por la columna vertebral, y aunque Aaron no hizo nada, el mero pensamiento de ser usado de aquella forma trastocó la mente de Octavo. Le apretaba casi dolorosamente ya la ropa interior, y aquello le echó leña al fuego, haciendo que llevase una mano para frotarse levemente, en un intento de minimizar la presión. Y de mitigar el ansia, moviendo un par de veces las caderas hacia delante, contra su palma. 

De pronto, un pequeño tirón del pelo hizo que mirase arriba.

\- Ya está bien. 

Octavo se separó, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, y le miró, casi esperando una nueva orden. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y respiraba agitadamente.

Aaron volvió a mirarle, sintiéndose complacido al verle así, y señaló la vieja cama con la cabeza, al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa.

Al rubio casi se le olvidó acatar la orden, viendo ensimismado como el otro se desnudaba por completo, pero se subió en un momento, deshaciéndose también de la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba, y dejando las gafas en la mesita.

Al inquisidor le faltó tiempo para volver a juntar los labios con los de Octavo, pareciendo importarle poco o nada lo que el otro acababa de hacer con estos. Poco después se separó, mirando el cuerpo desnudo bajo él mientras chasqueaba la lengua, levemente molesto.

\- Quería desnudarte yo. 

Aquel susurro viajó en forma de calor directo a la entrepierna de Octavo, que se removió ligeramente y llevó sus manos al torso del otro. Bajando, bajando… Hasta que Aaron le cogió las muñecas y le sujetó las manos por encima de su cabeza.

\- Quieto.

El rubio tragó saliva, y cuando el inquisidor bajo una mano por su torso, su espalda se arqueó hacia arriba, buscando más contacto con él, respondiendo a sus roces como si de un instrumento ante un músico se tratase.

Cada lugar donde le tocaba parecía prenderse fuego. 

\- ¿Te ha tocado así antes?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, aunque debería haberlo visto venir, y se ruborizó aún más si era posible, negando con la cabeza.

\- N-no…  
\- Mejor. 

La mano de Aaron volvió a subir, acariciándole primero el cuello y después los labios. Octavo abrió la boca casi por instinto, lamiéndole los dedos.

\- Pues se diría que sabes lo que haces.

Si hubiera tenido la mente fría, era posible. Pero en ese instante era incapaz de pensar, y funcionaba casi por instinto.

Las nubes taparon la luna, haciendo que tuvieran que guiarse principalmente por el tacto. El inquisidor pronto decidió que ya estaba bien, así que retiró los dedos y volvió a besarle, mientras llevaba la mano abajo, abajo… Octavo abrió las piernas más aún, dejando que fuese el otro quien le preparase.

Primero uno… después otro… Al rubio le sorprendía el hecho de que no hubiera decidido tomarle directamente, pero agradecía esta preocupación por su bienestar. Entonces los dedos del inquisidor tocaron dentro de él un lugar que le arrancó un gran gemido, haciendo que moviera involuntariamente las caderas hacia su mano. Y, una vez encontrado aquel punto en él, Aaron lo atacó sin piedad, sintiendo al otro removerse en el sitio, temblando de placer y a la vez anticipación.

Pero le daría un momento para recomponerse. 

El inquisidor quitó la mano, soltando también la otra en lo que el muchacho recuperaba el aliento. Lo que no se esperaba era lo que el otro planeaba.

\-  _ Ah… ah… _ U-um, espera, ¿puedo…? 

La pregunta quedó en el aire, mientras Octavo salía de debajo del otro, guiándole para que se tumbase boca arriba, y se subió a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, apoyando las rodillas en la cama para alzarse un poco. Con una mano se apoyó en el vientre del contrario para mantener el equilibrio y con la otra cogió su erección, alineándola con su entrada. Poco a poco fue bajando, lentamente, cerrando los ojos y emitiendo pequeños sonidos. Aquello era realmente grande, pero podría con ello… Notaba como le llenaba, como le abría y entraba en él… Hasta que estuvo dentro por completo. 

Su cuerpo casi vibraba. 

Con un jadeo entrecortado comenzó a moverse, al tiempo que las nubes dejaban de oscurecer la luna, y la habitación volvía a iluminarse tenuemente.

Aaron se quedó sin aliento. La silueta del rubio se recortaba contra la luz lunar, haciendo que su piel pareciese aún más hermosa y suave. El pelo rubio se mecía ligeramente con el movimiento, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y su boca entreabierta.

Era la imagen más bella que había visto jamás. Un ángel, que se había posado sobre él. 

Y no pudo evitar el deseo de poseerle aun más.

Le cogió de la cintura de forma algo posesiva, moviendo las caderas hacia él de golpe, sacándole un sonido entre un gemido y un grito estrangulado, continuando sin parar.

Que la cama siguiera resistiendo minuto tras minuto estaba siendo un milagro, teniendo en cuenta lo que acontecía encima de ella.

Las embestidas del mayor eran cada vez más potentes y enérgicas, y la posición pronto se le hizo poco, girando de golpe a Octavo para poder estar sobre él. El rubio le rodeó con las piernas, aceptándolo, mientras cerraba los ojos, incapaz de dejar de jadear o gemir.

Entonces una de las manos del contrario bajó a su miembro, masajeándolo en la misma cadencia que los vaivenes.

\- Yo… Como sigas haciendo eso voy a… Ah, T…

Logró callarse el nombre que se le escapaba, pero lo poco que había dicho había resultado más que suficiente.

Pero es que Octavo ya no podía evitarlo. Estaba pensando en Tomás, en cómo se vería el santo sobre él, en la forma en que sus manos encajarían en su cintura, en cómo le tomaría. Sabía que sería diferente, pero que el placer sería igual o mejor... 

\- Venga, hazlo. Sabes que quieres.

Aquello estaba mal…

\- Di su nombre. 

Pero, se sentía tan condenadamente bien…

\-  _ Ah, ah, ¡Tomás… ! _

La espalda de Octavo se arqueó hacia atrás al tiempo que gemía el nombre del otro, derramándose al instante, casi como si fuese una ofrenda a él. Aquello pareció complacer al inquisidor solo por unos instantes, porque después siguió embistiendo sin piedad su cuerpo, buscando el increíble calor y estrechez que el interior del rubio le brindaba.

Octavo creía estar volviéndose loco. La habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor, y la energía de Aaron no parecía tener límite. Ya no recordaba cuántas veces había acabado, sólo sabía que estaba a punto de quedarse ronco y su cuerpo comenzaba a apagarse de cansancio… 

Tiempo más tarde, cuando el inquisidor se levantó de la cama, se quedó mirando la figura del rubio. Tirado boca abajo, con las piernas entreabiertas y su esencia saliendo lentamente de su trasero, aún abierto tras tanto… movimiento. Una visión para recordar.

Como siguiera mirándole volvería a tomarle. 

Así que lo que hizo fue coger una manta y taparle, colocándole un par de mechones de pelo.

Aquel puto santito era un tipo con suerte. Pero eh, él también. Porque había llegado antes. 

Con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, abandonó aquella sala.

* * *

EPÍLOGO

 

No estaba. No estaba por ningún sitio, ni donde lo había dejado, ni debajo de la mesilla, ni tras las camas, nada… y mira que lo había guardado bien antes de irse.

A Octavo le habían recibido sus compañeros con malas noticias, que, tras una nueva inspección a fondo de la habitación de la taberna, solo dejaba posible una opción:

Les habían robado el zafiro. 

El maldito Tornillo, porque tampoco aparecía por ningún sitio.

Cuando Octavo volvió a bajar, se encontró a Tomás cruzado de brazos, casi como un niño pequeño ofuscado.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Victra, que se levantaba para irse, fue quien contestó.

\- Nada, este imbécil solo está de morros porque ha visto al inquisidor a lo lejos y el otro gilipollas le ha sonreído como si se riera de él.  
\- AH.

Octavo tuvo que carraspear después del gallo que le salió al hablar, mirando a otro lado y rezando a los cielos por no sonrojarse.

Victra le dedicó una mirada extrañada, pero no le hizo más caso y siguió adelante. Tenía un puto gato que encontrar y despellejar. 

Quien sí pareció sentir que pasaba algo fue Hilda, que alzó las cejas mientras miraba al rubio, sonriendo.

Aunque Horsefrillos no había hablado, la mente del rubio reprodujo su voz con fidelidad, mientras la sonrisa de la chica, que no auguraba nada bueno, se ensanchaba más... y más...

“ **Malo.** ”


End file.
